La Conquista
by Denisetkm
Summary: Conquistar a una chica no era algo tan difícil de hacer, eso pensaba Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke tenía una hermana gemela llamada Saya, una chica manipuladora y astuta que no perdió la oportunidad de jugar a las apuestas con su hermano cuando vio que su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno estaba libre. Una Apuesta & Una Chica… Al Final Una Reliquia…
1. Chapter 1

**...La Conquista...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pues es de una chica llamada Denise. Yo solo me encargo de copiarla… Hahaha, mentira, es mía… xD

**Resumen: **Conquistar a una chica no era algo tan difícil de hacer, eso pensaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía una hermana gemela llamada Saya, una chica manipuladora y astuta que no perdió la oportunidad de jugar a las apuestas con su hermano cuando vio que su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno estaba libre.

Una Apuesta & Una Chica… Al Final Una Reliquia…

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, Ooc un poco creo…. No se que mas…

**Notas:** Fue la segunda historia que escribí creo, y pues ni la estoy editando ni nada, la voy a transcribir así mismo como esta en mi libreta. Si encuentras que es rara, es porque antes no sabia mucho sobre la escritura y ahora tampoco se, solo soy una aficionada a la escritura que le gusta ir a Word y plantear sobre un documento lo que le llega al cerebro de chorlito que tiene.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, eso se debía a la resaca del día anterior y sabia de que le venia esa resaca. Paso la noche entera fiesteando en la despedida de soltero de su hermano Itachi, chicas por aquí, alcohol por allá, sin preocuparse de que al día siguiente era la boda y para su desdicha, por la mañana.

Ya en la boda, Sasuke intento olvidarse de la jaqueca. La marcha nupcial empezó anunciando la llegada de la novia. Shizune… así se llamaba la casi esposa de Itachi. Bien suertudo el tonto, pensó Sasuke. Con 30 años, Itachi había pasado la mayor parte de su edad de chica en chica, teniendo sexo con cualquiera que le abriera las piernas, el también era así y no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo… Aunque…

Miro a su hermano, se veía feliz, cualquiera lo estaría, Shizune era muy hermosa, ella era todo lo que deseaba cualquier hombre, era bonita, simpática y según Itachi, era muy buena en la cama.

Le sonrió cuando llego al altar. El pastor empezó con la larga y aburrida charla. Sasuke pasó la mirada por la estancia posándola luego en su hermana gemela, que le sonreía. Frunció el ceño, Saya era una molestosa y para el colmo tenia la misma cara que el cosa que le parecía un fastidio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la ceremonia estaban ya en la recepción. Sasuke se encontraba junto a Naruto y Kiba Inuzuka el novio de su hermana.

—Aun no puedo creer que Itachi se casara…—dijo Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio de cabello pincho y ojos azules—Nos estamos volviendo viejos… ¡Vamos a casarnos también!

—Baka, que tonterías dices…—dijo Kiba, un chico de ojos marrones y cabello castaño.

—Nee…—dijo el rubio sacando la lengua y despeinándose un poco el cabello—Sasuke…—el pelinegro lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo—¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

—Hmp… Solo tengo 25, Naruto, me quedan años suficientes para divertirme y conseguirme una novia a la vez, no pienso casarme ahora…

—Tú y tus cosas teme…

—Dobe…

—Hola chicos…—dijo una pelinegra de ojos como la noche.

—Saya-chan—dijo Naruto para luego abrazarla.

—Naruto, quítate de encima de mi novia…—dijo Kiba medio celoso yendo en rescate.

Naruto dejo de abrazar a Saya.

—Hola hermanito…

—Hmp…

—Nunca puedes dejar tus monosílabos…

—No…

—¿Sasuke cuando cambiaras?

—Tsk…—dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el frente.

Saya miro hacia donde miraba Sasuke, era Shizune que venia con Sakura agarrada del brazo. Saya sonrió. Sabía que Sasuke no se llevaba bien con la pelirosa de ojos verdes, solo por que esta no le hizo caso cuando quiso.

—¿Se la pasan bien, chicos?—pregunto la novia pelinegra.

—Hmp…Hola…—dijo Sasuke para luego mirar a la pelirosa y dirigirle una mirada asesina.

—Sakura-chan…

—Hola, Naruto…—sin prestarle mucha atención al rubio.

Sakura miro entonces a Sasuke que seguía fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué miras Uchiha?

—Hmp… Tu Frente… Ahora veo que ahí puedes hacer que aterrice un avión… ¿No has pensado en vender tu frente para un aeropuerto, Sakura?—dijo sonriendo.

Sakura entrecerró el ceño. ¿Por qué Sasuke seguía fastidiándola? Que ella supiera, el era el que le había roto el corazón no ella.

—Estúpido…

—Fastidiosa…

—Recuérdame cuando te fastidie…Ahh…si… ¿No será cuando intentabas calarme?… ¡Yo no te hice caso!…Ahí si te fastidie, porque no podías sacarme de tu mente… ¿Crees que soy un objeto o algo así, Sasuke?

Saya miro a Sakura con la boca abierta, entonces era por eso que Sasuke odiaba a Sakura de esa manera, porque ella no le hizo caso cuando quiso.

Que patético, hermanito…Umm…Muy patético…

—No lo creo, Sasuke…—dijo la pelirosa.

—Sakura, no le pongas atención a Sasuke, mira que solo lo hace para fastidiarte… Recuerda que tiene una vida amargada…—dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—Ha…Ha…—dijo este.

—Emm…—empezó a decir Shizune viendo la incomoda situación que andaba en el grupo—Mi esposo me llama…—y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sasuke siguió mirando a Sakura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Aunque parte de aquello era cierto… Era un objeto…Cuando escucho decir a Sai que era virgen, se le metió en la mente quitarle la virginidad que con tanto amor guardaba… Intento conquistarla…pero esta estaba tan asfixiada de Sai que no se daba cuenta de nada.

La miro con descaro. Sakura llevaba un vestido de color rosa pálido, el vestido de las damas de honor, este llevaba un lazo rojo que subía un poco los pechos. Dirigió su mirada hasta sus pechos…No eran pequeños, pero si lo eran para su edad…aun así se veían perfectos…

Sasuke movió la cabeza, ¿Que diablos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando en los pechos de la Frentuda? Ella no le gustaba, pues claro que no le gustaba, era además de Frentuda, era fastidiosa y fea…con ese extraño color de cabello que la diferenciaba a 500km de lejos… Rara y fea…

—Ya me tengo que marchar…—dijo volviéndose a Naruto— Me esta empezando a doler la cabeza…

—Como no te va a doler, tomaste demasiado alcohol anoche…—dijo el rubio.

Sakura se acerco a Saya.

—Yo también me tengo que ir…Sai me esta esperando en casa…—dijo la pelirosa—Dile a Shizune que lo siento mucho pero que tengo que ir a casa.

—¿Sakura, por que Sai no vino?—le pregunto su amiga.

—¿Quién es Sai?—pregunto Sasuke como sino supiera.

—Es el prometido de Sakura…—respondió Saya.

—Ah…Nos vemos…

Sasuke se marchó seguido de Naruto. El rubio lo seguía a todas partes, menos la baños, porque sabia que si lo hacia Sasuke lo mataría. Era como un callo en el pie, un chicle pegado al zapato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura entro en su piso. Compartía su piso con su hermana desde hace 5 años atrás. Saori era solo 2 años mayor que ella y era muy hermosa, cosa que causaba un poco envidia a la pelirosa, su hermana acaparaba la atención de todo el mundo y ella siempre pasaba por ignorada. Suspiro, no tenía ganas de pensar en la idiota de su hermana mayor.

Sin hacer ruido camino por el apartamento, le dolía también un poco la cabeza, Sasuke al parecer le traspaso la jaqueca, con tan solo mencionarlo le dolía mas de la cuenta, Sasuke tenia muy mala vibra, era tan oscuro y frio… ¿Cómo pudo decir que era una fastidiosa? Dejo de fastidiarlo cuando supo que el estaba enamorado de la idiota de Karin, la pelirroja prostituta de Karin, y que además a el no le interesaban las chicas frentudas y vírgenes.

—Solo fue un enamoramiento de niños…

Luego de haber crecido, Sasuke se intereso un poco por ella, pero ella en ese tiempo había empezado a salir con Sai, un chico de su misma clase, Sai se había vuelto después de salir del instituto su prometido. Entonces Sakura no le había echo caso a Sasuke…pero al parecer este todavía seguía resentido.

—Saori…—no podía hablar mucho, cada vez que pronunciaba algo le tintineaba la cabeza.

Se acerco a la habitación de su hermana, en esta se oían gemidos de placer, Sakura se dijo que era con un nuevo chico, su hermana llevaba uno cada día y cambiaba de novio constantemente.

Pero de repente escucho un nombre que le llamo mucho la atención…

Sakura abrió la puerta de un tirón, sorprendiendo a los que estaban en el acto sexual.

—Sakura…—dijo su hermana dándose la vuelta y tapándose con la manta.

Sakura se quedo viendo a la persona que estaba al lado de su hermana con los ojos como platos. No podía creerlo… era algo que no se le encajaba a la cabeza… ¿Qué hacia el? ¿Qué hacia ella? ¿Qué hacían los dos?

—Sai…—su voz salió como un susurro de su boca. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos para correr luego por sus mejillas— ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Sakura, no es lo que crees…

—Pues es claro que es lo que creo…

Sai se levanto de la cama agarrando la sabana y tapándose con ella, se acerco a la pelirosa.

—Sakura, no…

Sakura le adhiero una cachetada cuando se acerco. Era un degenerado, como se atrevía a hacerle tal atrocidad, era como si no le importase, y con su maldita hermana. Sakura en un ataque de rabia, otro, cogió un jarrón que estaba cerca y se lo lanzo, Sai lo esquivo impactándose por la "hazaña" de Sakura.

—Eres un idiota…

La pelirosa se saco el anillo de compromiso del dedo y se lo lanzo a la cara, antes de darse la vuelta e irse de la habitación de su hermana. Era una sucia, mala hermana, que clase de hermana era…Como podía estar con su novio, con su maldito novio, era una desgraciada, mal nacida. Sakura fue a su cuarto y se quito el vestido rápido, poniéndose luego unos vaqueros y un top junto a unas botas, antes de que llegara su hermana.

—Sakura…

—Vete, Saori…

—Déjame explicarte…

Sakura que estaba metiendo ropa en una pequeña maleta se volvió airada hacia Saori.

—¿Explicarme que? ¿Crees que soy ciega? Se lo que vi…Te esta acostando con mi novio y yo de estúpida no lo sabia…

—No…

Sakura cerró la maleta y salió del cuarto, Saori le siguió.

—Espera Sakura…

La agarro del brazo, Sakura la empujo y Saori cayó en el suelo.

—Estúpida…

Salió del piso y del apartamento, con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba en shock, su prometido al que amaba desde hace 10 años, le hacia eso, no podía creerlo. Sakura cogió un taxi y fue parar a casa de Ino, su amiga de la infancia. Cuando toco su puerta, esta abrió al instante, Ino al verla, se sorprendió, tal vez porque no la esperaba.

—Sakura…

—Sai me engaño…

—¿Qué?

La pelirrubia la dejo pasar, Sakura entro con la maleta, sentándose en el sillón más cercano. Sakura enterró el rostro humedecido entre las manos.

—Lo encontré con Saori, Ino, con mi maldita hermana…—dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¡Masaka! Saori es una desgraciada. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer esto?

Sakura asintió lentamente. Ino abrazo a su amiga. La pobre había sufrido demasiado, primero con el enamoramiento de Sasuke cuando era una niña, segundo la muerte de sus padre a temprana edad y ahora esto. Ya se vería con Saori, irían a intercambiar algunas palabritas y le iba a enseñar que Sakura no estaba sola. Si uno tenía hermanas así para que necesitar enemigos.

—Sakura…Ya pasara…—dijo abrazándola.

—Espero que sea así…sniff…no puedo evitar sentirme desdichada…Todo malo me pasa a mi…

—Si…pero estas cosas que pasan es para que aprendas en un futuro…Te hará más fuerte y ahora veras a las personas como en realidad son—hizo una pausa y miro a Sakura—Sabia que Sai no era bueno para ti…pero no quería decírtelo, estabas tan enamorada y no quería discutir ni pelear contigo…Y ni tampoco romperte el corazón…

—Debiste decírmelo…

Ino se rio.

—Si te lo hubiese dicho, no me hablarías…no me harías caso… ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas cuando te dije que Sasuke no se interesaría en ti, porque no le agradabas?

—Si…—Sakura sonrió débilmente—Me enfade contigo y deje de hablarte…por casi dos meses…Si no hubiese sido por Saya no estuviéramos como estamos… Gracias Ino, por ser mi mejor amiga…

—De nada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se encontraba en su piso, acostado en la cama tranquilamente, se había bebido una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, no se le había quitado, pero al menos no le dolía tanto. Se puso a boca arriba, pero la bombilla le molestaba en los ojos. Se levanto y se dirigió a apagar el bombillo, era una luz fastidiosa, así como su tonta hermana. Cuando se acerco al tic tac, sonó el timbre.

—Tsk… ¿Quién diablos será?

Fue hacia la puerta delantera a abrirla, cuando la abrió se encontró con el demonio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—fue lo único que dijo antes de que el demonio se le viniera encima.

—Vine a visitar a mi hermanito…

—Soy más viejo que tú, así que nada de hermanito… ¡Vete!

—Eres un engreído… —Sasuke suspiro malhumorado—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke volvió a suspirar, Saya sonrió y entro sin ser invitada.

—¿Qué haces? Vete…

Su hermana gemela era peor que Naruto y si Naruto era fastidioso, Saya superaba su límite.

—Ay Susu…

—No me digas así…

—¿Por qué te pones así? Ahh…ya se porque…

—Ah… si… ¿Según tu que es lo que tengo?

—Te quedaste anoche sin chica…

—Que estupidez… Me divertí mucho en la despedida de soltero de Itachi, disfrute y además para tu información, me acosté con la chica que salió del pastel…

—Oh dios…—empezó Saya. Le gustaba ver a su hermano cabreado—Era eso… Te quedaste sin chica anoche y por eso andas con un humor de perros.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

«_Fastidiosa, porque todas las mujeres eran tan fastidiosas…»_

El sonrió.

—No me hagas reír, Saya… Yo nunca me quedo sin chicas…—dijo orgulloso—Las tengo siempre coladas por mi, están todas a mi merced…

—Ja…Sasuke, tú no tienes todas las chicas a tus pies…

—No me digas… Mencióname una que no sea de nuestra familia y que no sea mayor…

—Sakura…

—¿Quién?

—Sakura Haruno… ¿Que no te acuerdas de ella?

—Claro…Como pudiese olvidar esa frente…

—Ves…Te dije una que no vela por ti…

—Tiene novio… Y además…—Sasuke se rio—La Frentuda… Por favor… A esa no la quiero tener a mis pies, de nuevo, era una molestia…

Saya lo miro ceñuda.

—No será que ella no esta a tus pies, Sasuke… No puedes conquistarla y por eso la ofendes…

—Si yo quisiera la conquisto y la tengo a mis pies, pero como no quiero y aparte no estoy para juegos, no me da la gana hacerlo.

La pelinegra levanto las cejas.

Y Sasuke la miro.

—¿Qué?

—No será que no puedes…

—Ya, Saya… Si puedo…

—No, no puedes…

—¿Estas provocándome?

—¿Lo estoy?

—¡Si!

—Jaja…Si…

—De acuerdo…Es una apuesta…

Bingo. Había acertado. Si mortificaba a Sasuke este caería, y lo hizo redondito… Sakura tendría un nuevo chico con el cual poder olvidarse de Sai, ya que supo por boca de Ino, que habían terminado, y Sasuke una chica nueva con la cual poder pasar el rato. Aunque era su mejor amiga, tenia que hacer algo, para que lo olvidara y volviese a salir con chicos y si para so tenia que intervenir, lo haría. Era como si fuese matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Punto para Saya.

Sasuke sonreía triunfante, pero luego dejo de hacerlo al ver que Saya sonreía maliciosamente. Algo estaba mal, era como si Saya estuviera tramando algo.

_«Hmp, que será…»_

—Hmp, te conozco bien Saya… ¿Qué tramas?

—Yo…Nada… Solo pensaba…

—¿En que?—inquirió.

—Pues…en la apuesta… ¿Qué ganare yo con que llegues a conquistar a Sakura?

—Tsk…Nada…

—Ves…

—Umm… Ya se por donde vas… Yo tengo mis ideas…

—Te escucho…

—si yo logro conquistar a la Frentuda, que se que si…—Saya lo miro ceñuda— Me tienes que dar la reliquia familiar y se queda conmigo por dos años…

—Y si pierdes… Tu…Bueno, ya que Itachi se retiro, debes dejar de ser tan terco y la reliquia se queda dos años más conmigo…

Sasuke empezó a dudar. No le gustaba mucho, pero como sabia que conseguiría conquistar a la pelirosa, no le importo después.

—Acepto…

—Igual yo…

Saya le ofreció la mano a Sasuke, esta seria la mejor apuesta en la que se hubiera metido. Sasuke sabia que ganaría, lo tenía seguro. No había nadie que no se rindiera a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha. Nadie.

Sonrió triunfante.

—Pero no creas que te saldrá fácil… Susu…

—¿Qué?

—Si… Tienes 10 días para conseguirlo…

—Eso no se vale…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres su amiga, estoy completamente seguro de que le dirás que no salga conmigo… Es trampa…

—No le diré nada…

—Lo prometes…

—Palabra de Uchiha…

—Eso espero…

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme…**

**Adiós**

**Denise**


	2. Chapter 2

**...La Conquista...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pues es de una chica llamada Denise. Yo solo me encargo de copiarla… Hahaha, mentira, es mía… xD

**Resumen: **Conquistar a una chica no era algo tan difícil de hacer, eso pensaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía una hermana gemela llamada Saya, una chica manipuladora y astuta que no perdió la oportunidad de jugar a las apuestas con su hermano cuando vio que su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno estaba libre.

Una Apuesta & Una Chica… Al Final Una Reliquia…

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, Ooc un poco creo…. No se que mas…

**Notas:** Fue la segunda historia que escribí creo, y pues ni la estoy editando ni nada, la voy a transcribir así mismo como esta en mi libreta. Si encuentras que es rara, es porque antes no sabia mucho sobre la escritura y ahora tampoco se, solo soy una aficionada a la escritura que le gusta ir a Word y plantear sobre un documento lo que le llega al cerebro de chorlito que tiene.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**.**

**.**

Después de una semana, Sakura y sus amigas, Saya, Ino y Hinata, una pelinegra de ojos perlas y muy tímida. Estaban en el centro comercial, comprando y viendo en cada boutique que veían por al cual pasaban. Ya cansadas todas, se detuvieron en un café. Ya luego de unos minutos, las 4 chicas sentadas en una mesa, parloteaban sobre las últimas tendencias de la moda y sobre los chicos más sexy del mundo de la televisión.

—Saya…—murmuro al pelirosa llamándola.

—Dime…

—Sasuke me llamo…

—¿En serio?—dijo Ino—Dios… Esto no me lo creo… Sasuke es guapísimo…

—Pensé que odiabas a mi hermano…

—Hay que admitir que Sasuke se ve bien, Saya… No soy ignorante…

Saya miro a Sakura.

—¿Qué quería?—pregunto aparentando no saberlo.

—Quería salir conmigo…

Ino abrió la boca, estupefacta.

Saya movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su hermano no perdía el tiempo.

_«Sasuke es un estúpido, como siempre tan directo, no espero ni un segundo… No puede negar que es un Uchiha…»_

—¿Y que le dijiste?—pregunto Ino.

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Que no! Bueno, aun no le he respondido, pero le tranque el teléfono, así que cree que quedo claro…

—Oh…—susurro Saya.

—El es un idiota, díselo Saya, mi prometido acaba de romperme el corazón y el me invita a salir, pero que estúpido…

—Sakura-san…—susurro la pelinegra de ojos perlas.

Sakura miro a Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿N-no crees… q-que…deberías salir con el?

—Si, frente de marquesina… Sasuke esta buenísimo, y además es un buen momento para que te olvides de ese desgraciado de Sai…—dijo Ino.

—Gracias Ino…—dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

Sakura trataba de olvidar aquello que vio cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, si novio entre las piernas de su hermana. Era un maldito, un rufián, como le pudieron hacer eso, nunca se los perdonaría.

—Sakura…

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos.

—Umm?

—¿Estas bien?

—Un poco… Estaba recordando a Sai…

—Sakura hay más peces en el estanque y Sasuke Uchiha es uno de ellos…—dijo Ino.

—Jaja… Lo se… Lo se…—admitió ella desviando la mirada.

Quería mucho a sus amigas, ellas siempre la apoyaban en todo, pero no les permitiría que la convencieran de que salieran con Sasuke, no señor. Es como si no recordaran que Sasuke la había humillado y despreciado. El ya no le agradaba ahora lo despreciaba, era un idiota, cretino, arrogante, el había destrozado sus sueños y su corazón. Cuando era una niña de 12 años había estaba tan colada por el que no le importaba los insultos por parte del pelinegro… la ignoraba tanto que ahora le dolía recordarlo…

—¿Entonces vas a salir con el?—pregunto Ino.

—No lo se… No me agrada Sasuke… —Sakura miro a Saya— ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

—Eso es cosa de ustedes… Yo no me meto…

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto, no me meto, es cosa de ustedes… Aunque si no quieres salir con el… Estaré más feliz…

—Pues no saldré con el…

—Saya por dios, dile algo… Esta es la oportunidad que tiene para que se olvide del degenerado de Sai…

—Ino no te sulfures… Si yo no quiero salir con Sasuke, no puedes obligarme…

—Bah… Tú te lo pierdes.

Sakura sonrió. Las chicas siguieron conversando un rato más para matar el tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1er día…**

Había pasado una semana desde que Sai la había engañado. Sakura se encontraba en su nuevo piso, acostada en su nueva cama tranquilamente. Los días posteriores a la ruptura habían sido horribles, no paraba de llorar y cada vez se sentía peor, pero desde que sus amigas la llevaron al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva, había dejado de llorar y sentirse desdichada. Su único entretenimiento era leer, comprar, ir a casa de Ino, ya que no podía conectarse en el Messenger, ya que el idiota de Sai le salía, y eso que lo había eliminado y bloqueado. En el Facebook, por igual, su BB sonaba a cada rato, había pensado en cambiarlo, pero ya intentaría otra cosa. Su celular volvió a sonar. Comprobó el número en la pantalla. Genial, Sai había cambiado el número para que contestara y creyera que era otra persona, que idiota.

Contesto y dijo:

—Sai no me llames, no me jodas, deja de fastidiarme…—le grito ella.

Antes de cerrar oyó una voz que no se parecía en nada a la voz de mujercita de Sai.

—No es Sai…—dijo una voz desconocida para ella.

—¿Quién?

La persona del otro lado dijo como un: Hmp Y Sakura se asombro reconociendo quien era.

—Sasuke…

—El mismo…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Eras tu el que me estaba llamando?

—Hmp, es la primera vez que te llamo después de la última vez.

—Shannaro! ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?

—Aun no me has dado la respuesta Sakura…

—¿Y para eso llamas? ¿Para qué diablos quieres que salga contigo?—le pregunto— Pensé que no me soportabas.

—Dilo por ti misma… yo nunca ha dicho eso…

—No voy a salir contigo Uchiha.

Sakura suspiro enojada. ¿Que diablos quería Sasuke Uchiha con ella?

Se oyó un bufido del otro lado de la línea telefónica. Sakura suspiro por segunda vez, Sasuke afanaba tanto en salir con ella. Aun se lo seguía preguntando… Que fastidio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno…Primeramente porque no me agradas, al menos ya no, segundo porque por si no lo sabias acabo de salir de una relación desastrosa.

—Si…Escuche eso…

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta

—Mejor habla rápido que están tocando mi puerta…

Volvieron a insistir con el timbre.

—Espérese… debo abrir…

—Si… Abre…

Sakura se levanto de la cama y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió tanto que casi deja caer su más preciado objeto, su BB.

—Sasuke…

El pelinegro sonrió y colgó, metiéndose el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra que llevaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto la pelirosa todavía abrumada.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo. Entro en el piso sin ser invitado. Miro por toda la estancia, el apartamento todavía estaba regado y eso que había pasado una semana después de que se había mudado.

—¿Qué no tienes demasiado tiempo libre para recoger?—pregunto el chico sentándose en el sofá, que por alguna razón estaba despejado.

Sakura bufo y cerro la puerta, se sentó en un sillón frente a el. ¿Por qué lo había dejado pasar?

—Si tengo tiempo libre, pero paso el día entero evitando llamadas de idiotas estúpidos como tu…

Sasuke la miro ceñudo.

—¿Por qué no te vas? ¡Lárgate!, no malgastes tú tiempo conmigo, pudiste aprovecharme cuando tenía 12, pero ahora ya no puedes…

Sasuke la mirada sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Cómo si no estuviera escuchando lo que decía Cómo si no le importara.

—Patética…—solo dijo.

—Sigue insultándome y no vivirás para contarlo, Uchiha.

—Perro que ladra no muerde…

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no te cambias?

—Sácame esta! Púdrete!

—Tiene una boca que Kami te la bendiga!—Dijo Sasuke—Vamos… Cámbiate de ropa…

—Déjame pensarlo…—pensó un poco—Umm… ¡No!

—De acuerdo…

Sasuke se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta. Le tiro una última mirada a Sakura antes de abrir la puerta y casi salir.

—¿Ya no seguirás insistiendo?

—Eres un caso perdido… además para que insistir si vas a morir como quien dice sola… Las personas que no aprovechan las oportunidades se quedan pues solas…

—No me vengas con tu psicología barata. Además antes no eras tan conversador…

—Las personas cambian con el tiempo…

_«Tengo que insistir más, para que Sakura salga conmigo. No doy tanta labia como Naruto, las chicas siempre caían a mis pies fácilmente, porque diablos Sakura es la maldita excepción.»_

Sakura lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo que tú cambiaras, Sasuke, tú nunca vas a cambiar…

—Vamos, no soy de los que ruegan Sakura…

—Deberías hacerlo más a menudo… —y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Se apoyo en la puerta respirando agitadamente. ¿Por qué Sasuke la visitaba? Era muy extraño, Sasuke nunca la había soportado y además como se había enterado de que ya no vivía en su antiguo apartamento…

—Saya…

Esperaba que no hubiera sido Saya, aunque ella le había dicho como quien dice que no saliera con el… Hmp, estaba segura de que algo estaba pasando.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme…**

**Adiós**

**Denise**


	3. Chapter 3

**...La Conquista...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pues es de una chica llamada Denise. Yo solo me encargo de copiarla… Hahaha, mentira, es mía… xD

**Resumen: **Conquistar a una chica no era algo tan difícil de hacer, eso pensaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía una hermana gemela llamada Saya, una chica manipuladora y astuta que no perdió la oportunidad de jugar a las apuestas con su hermano cuando vio que su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno estaba libre.

Una Apuesta & Una Chica… Al Final Una Reliquia…

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, Ooc un poco creo…. No se que mas…

**Notas:** Fue la segunda historia que escribí creo, y pues ni la estoy editando ni nada, la voy a transcribir así mismo como esta en mi libreta. Si encuentras que es rara, es porque antes no sabia mucho sobre la escritura y ahora tampoco se, solo soy una aficionada a la escritura que le gusta ir a Word y plantear sobre un documento lo que le llega al cerebro de chorlito que tiene.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**.**

**.**

**1er día… (Continuación…)**

En la noche… Sakura estaba calentando la comida que le llevo Ino aquel día, como aun no se había tomado el tiempo de llenar la despensa e ir al supermercado, sus amigas a veces la llevaban a comer o le traían comida. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Sakura rezo para que no fuera Sai o Saori. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de cara con Sasuke, de nuevo.

—¿Qué no te hartas de que las personas te cierren la puerta en las narices, o no aprendes?

—¿Ya cenaste…?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una pregunta común y corriente…

—No, aun no… ¿Por?—mintió para ver que era lo que quería Sasuke.

—Sal conmigo… Por favor…—dijo lo último entre dientes.

Sakura se rio. Sasuke pedía favores… eso estaba tan raro.

—¿Qué tramas? ¿Por qué así de repente te dan ganas de salir conmigo?

—En la boda parecías un cisne de tan hermosa que te veías…—dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué?

—¿Disculpa, que acabas de decir?

—Que te veías hermosa en la boda… y tienes unas piernas magnificas…

La pelirosa se atraganto. No podía escuchar bien lo que Sasuke decía. Enserio si que estaba desesperado, por salir con ella, incluso decía tonterías. Sabía que en la boda estaba hermosa con el vestido de dama de honor pero no para tanto… miro a Sasuke y se rio. Muy tonto el pelinegro era, si cree que ella caería tan fácil ante el estaba muy equivocado, aun así se divertiría, hacia mucho que no lo hacia… ^^

—Lo se… aun así no saldré contigo…

—¿Por que? Es que acaso no me vas a perdonar nunca… Era un mocoso inmaduro… No sabía lo que sentías por mí…

—¡Qué mentiroso eres…!

—Es solo salir… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser Sakura?

—Déjame ver… Umm… Me volvería a enamorar de ti, tú volverías a rechazarme y yo volvería a quedar con el corazón destrozado… Olvídalo, Sasuke no voy a salir contigo… ni aunque seas el ultimo chico en la tierra…—y volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Sakura se apoyo en la puerta. Maldiciendo a Sasuke, el hacia que sus pensamientos se dislocaran, porque todavía seguía pensando en el. Se separo de la puerta y camino hacia su cuarto, aquel día iba a acostarse temprano, estaba hecha polvo, había organizado parte del piso y aun así seguía todo desacotejado. No entendía porque estaba así, no tenía tantos muebles…

—Me desharé de ellos, cuando pueda…

La pelirosa se quito los shorts y la camiseta y los sustituyo por un camisón rosa, abrió la cama y entro en ella.

—Ah… que placentero… esto es mejor que salir con el pendejo de Sasuke…—apoyo la cara en la almohada de plumas—Delicioso…

Se quedo dormida al rato…

**.**

**.**

No entendía donde estaba… parecía un desierto, hacia mucho calor y no se veía nada más que arena… lejos… estaba sola, no había nadie cerca… miro hacia todos lados… maldición… Era un maldito desierto, pero que hacia allí, no recuerda el haberse montado en un avión y haber viajado al desierto de Sáhara. Solo recuerda haber visto a Sasuke en su piso y ella haberse dormido. ¿Y si el había hecho como Tom Cruise a Cameron Díaz en la película que el era un espía…? La había drogado y ahora se estaba vengando de ella.

—Maldito, Sasuke… Me la vas a pagar…

Empezó a caminar lentamente… a vaguear mejor dicho… no se veía nada y todo estaba borroso…

—Que demonios…—dijo al ver algo a lo lejos.

Era una sombra negra, borrosa y estaba lejos. A medida que se iba acercando la cosa se veía mejor. Era una persona, y estaba de espaldas, con una capa negra… y el cabello negro…

—Ese maldito, cretino…

Sakura corrió hacia el. Cayéndose varias veces en el camino. Mientras iba acercándose a él, Sasuke se iba haciendo ahora más pequeño. Sakura se detuvo, esto era muy raro… que pretendiera Sasuke… que ella iba a correr detrás de el, debería ser al revés…

—Es un maldito sueño…

Y al rato se despertó. Pensando en su estúpido sueño. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

—¡Que tontería! ¡El peor sueño que he tenido en toda la semana! Bah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2do día…**

Sasuke miro la placa que estaba en la puerta. Entro al consultorio sin importarle un comino quien estuviera dentro. Sonrió al ver a Sakura con un niño revisándolo para ver que tenía. A ella se le daban muy bien los niños, por eso tal vez había elegido la carrera de medicina especializándose en la pediatría. Todo lo contrario a el, había escogido economías porque su padre así lo dicto, a el no le gustaba las cuentas, la contabilidad, nada de eso… antes había soñado con ser cirujano, pero eso no se pudo hacer gracias a su padre.

Sakura en ese momento se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Señor Lee, creo que su hijo… Oh…—miro a Sasuke perpleja y luego frunció el ceño—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

—Quería ver donde trabajabas…

—¿Para que? ¿Para atosigarme también en mi trabajo?—le pregunto—¿Es que acaso no puedo tener paz, Kami?—dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Sasuke sonrió.

—No, hasta que aceptes salir conmigo…

Sasuke se acerco a ella y al niño que estaba sentado en la camilla. Se acerco a el y le paso la mano por el cabello negro, casi igual que el de el, solo que más peinado.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñuelo?

El niño lo miro con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

—Haru…

—Yo soy Sasuke… ¿Tu crees que la doctora y yo hacemos una linda pareja?

Haru lo miro ruborizado y asintió lentamente.

—¿Si?

—S-si…—dijo el niño.

—Sasuke… Vete…—dijo Sakura molesta.

El pelinegro sin hacerle caso a Sakura le volvió a preguntar al pequeño.

—¿Te gustaría que yo saliera con la doctora? ¿Eh?

—No…

Sasuke vio como Sakura sonreía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Po-por que yo… Por que yo quiero que ella salga con mi papa…

—Haru…—dijo una voz de hombre.

Sasuke se volvió hacia la voz. Era un hombre con el cabello negro pero parecía un coco y parecía como si hubiera sido lamido por una vaca. Y los ojos… Sasuke ahogo una carcajada, parecían de insectos… como los de un chihuahua… era definitivamente un espécimen raro de hombre… algún adefesio de la mala humanidad.

—Haru esas cosas no se dicen…—dijo el hombre. Miro a Sasuke—Hola… Soy Rock Lee…

—Sasuke Uchiha…—dijo con carácter repelente. No podía evitar reírse. Una carcajada salió de su boca y Sakura lo miro con odio—Lo siento… es que… le estaba preguntando a tu hijo, si podría salir con mi doctora favorita, pero el ha dicho que ella debería hacerlo contigo…

—Sasuke…—murmuro Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—Vete…

—Te iré a buscar a las 7…—le sonrió al tal Rock Lee y se fue.

Sakura miro la puerta con odio y se volvió hacia su cliente.

—Lo siento, eso ha sido irrespetuoso, es un idiota que me acosa…

—Deberías demandarlo…

—Es el hermano de Saya…

—Lo he visto antes…—dijo Rock Lee mirando hacia la puerta.

—Ese degenerado anda en todas partes… Es empresario de una gran empresa.

—Tal vez… Bueno… ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo…?

—Solo tiene las amígdalas inflamadas… con lo que le voy a recetar puedo que se le baje, si no es así, lo traerás de nuevo y ya veremos…

—De acuerdo…— dijo Rock Lee calándose su hijo a la cintura—Si vas a pensar salir con el, mejor piensa que tal si sales conmigo…

Sakura parpadeo confusa. Salir con Rock Lee, no era algo que le gustaría… Lo conocía desde hace mucho… el era amigo de Saya y de las chicas, nunca había pensado salir con el, pues eran amigos y además de eso, no era que fuese feo, pero no le gustaba. Otro punto era que estaba divorciado y tenía hijos, aunque adorara a los niños, involucrarse en una relación donde había un niño de por medio, era muy arriesgado. ¿Y si terminaban? No le gustaría que el niño terminara sufriendo por la torpeza de su padre.

—Ehh… En realidad… No creo que sea muy profesional…

—¿Qué?

—Si… Además es que… —pensó un poco—Salgo con Sasuke… Lo…Lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza decirlo…

—Oh… Enserio lo siento mucho… Pero no debes tener vergüenza de tu novio… Sakura…

—¿Me prometes que no le dirás nada a Saya?

Rock Lee la miro arqueando las cejas.

—¿Por qué quieres que Saya no sepa nada?

—Es que ella todavía no lo sabe…—mintió.

Era obvio que Saya sabia, porque ella había mandado a Sasuke a salir con ella. Si Saya creía que Sakura era idiota, estaba muy equivocada…

—Aun así…—suspiro— Es complicado… Solo te pido que…

—De acuerdo, mi flor de cerezo…

—Lee… No me llames así…

—Antes te encantaba que te llamara así…

—Lo dices como si hubiéramos sido novios…

—Tú eras la que no lo quería, no yo…

Sakura se ruborizo y bufo molesta, luego se masajeo las sienes con los dedos.

—Creo que estoy hasta el tope, estoy cansada…

—Bueno… Si terminas con el, ya sabes donde estoy…—dijo sonriendo.

Sakura creyó ver una luz extraña en sus dientes. Pero seguramente era el cansancio. Rock Lee se fue con su hijo y Sakura se sentó sobre el escritorio, suspiro y se volvió a masajear la sien, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro de nuevo Sasuke, Sakura maldijo.

—Sasuke estoy en mi trabajo…

—¿Sales con esa cosa extraña?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—El es una buena persona…

—Apuesto a que saliste con el… Por dios que fue lo que le viste… Parce como si hubiese sido parido por un insecto mutante… ¿Viste esos ojos?

—Basta, ya…

—Sal conmigo y me detendré…

—Ay de acuerdo… Pero no me molestaras más…

—Prometido…—murmuro el y Sakura supo que este era el comienzo de su terrible maldición, de su terrible mala suerte.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme…**

**Adiós**

**Denise**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**.**

**.**

**2do Día... (Continuación...)**

Sakura le dio un trago a su té frio. Había decidido salir con Sasuke a ver si dejaba ya de atosigarla, pero sabia que en el fondo, solo estaba empezando. La pelirosa estaba sentada frente al pelinegro, en un café cerca del hospital, que estaba digamos más o menos llenos de mujeres, y todas: no importasen que tuviesen a su novio o esposo al lado, todas estaban mirando a Sasuke, comiéndoselo con los ojos.

La pelirosa se preguntaba: ¿Que diablos le veían esas mujeres a Sasuke…? Era malo, molestoso, arrogante, creído y cretino… Es como si todas estuviesen bajo el hechizo del encantador Demonio Uchiha… De acuerdo, lo admite, admite que estuvo una vez bajo ese hechizo, pero ya estaba inmune a él, no volvería a caer….

_«No volveré a caer bajo tus pies, Sasuke, eso nunca…»_

—¿En que piensas?

Sakura salió de su trance y observo a Sasuke, la miraba muy intensamente. Se ruborizo, no entendía porque se sentía acalorada, tal vez el despertaba los sentimientos que ella intento zanjar… tal vez hacia que con su encantador hechizo lo deseara…

—Debo de estar loca…

—No creo…

—Todos nos esta mirando…

El moreno no pareció sorprendido.

—Cautivo las mujeres…—dijo un rato después orgullosamente.

—No me digas…

Sakura se termino el té frio y siguió observando por el local. En verdad esas mujeres estaban chifladas, los acompañantes de algunas mujeres que estaban en el café se veían mejor que Sasuke, eran mil veces más guapos que el y no estaba diciendo que el fuese guapo.

Pobre mujeres, pensó.

—Vamos a un restaurant esta noche…

—¡No!

—Vamos, Sakura… Te vas a quedar toda tu vida amargada… Vuelvo a reiterar… Las oportunidades se aprovechan…

—Me apuesto todo mi dinero que solo quieres llevarme a la cama…

—Bueno eso me gustaría también, pero en serio que quiero salir contigo…—sonrió—Quiero probar nuevos ambientes, estoy harto de las zorras… Solo dame una oportunidad…

—¿Me estas suplicando?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Sakura sonrió. ¿Quién iba a decir que Sasuke Uchiha le estuviese suplicando? Ella hubiese dado todo hace unos años porque Sasuke le suplicara que quisiese salir con ella… Y mira ahora…

_«Vamos Sakura… ¿Qué tienes que perder?»_

Por alguna razón, no escucho su propia voz, si no la de Saya… movió la cabeza, seguramente el "hechizo de Sasuke" le estaba afectando demasiado.

**.**

**.**

Del otro lado del café, camufladas, Saya e Ino, veían desde lejos a los dos tortolos, disfrutando de la escena. Saya se rio, su hermano era tan insistente y tonto.

—No puedo creer que Sasuke fuera al hospital a pedirle una cita a Sakura…

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Saya?—pregunto la rubia.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco puedo creer que Sakura aceptara salir con el…

—Tal vez nos hizo caso…

—Espero que en la primera cita no se acueste con Sakura, porque te juro que le corto el miembro a Sasuke… Te lo juro…

—Saya…—dijo Ino. La morena la miro—Sakura y Sasuke son… Como decirlo… Mayorcitos, adultos… saben lo que hacen… Además es perfecto para Sakura…. Perfecto para quitarle esa molesta virginidad a Sakura…

Saya suspiro y siguió mirándolos disimuladamente, vio como se levantaba su tonto hermano con su BFF y luego salían del local. Saya se levanto.

—Saya…

—Tenemos que saber donde van…

Ino suspiro. Admitía que debían de proteger a la pelirosa para que no volviese a salir herida, otra vez. Sasuke ra un demonio como mujeres, pero en el fondo, no era tan mala persona como Sai, Ino sabia que Sasuke era la media naranja de Sakura, ellos estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura miraba por la ventanilla. Le había concedido una cita de verdad a Sasuke para el día después, tal vez con eso se mantendría más tranquilo…

_«Por favor Sakura, sabes muy bien que esta detrás de ti… Hazle caso… por favor…»_

—Saya no molestes…

—¿Qué?

Había hablado en voz alta. Suspiro. Habían salido del café y ahora se dirigían hacia el piso de ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

—Salir contigo, imbécil…

—Me refiero en la tarde…

Sakura ahogo una maldición.

—Mira, Sasuke, acepte salir contigo para que tal vez la voz de Saya deje de atosigarme el cerebro… Solo por eso… ¿Además, pretendes que este todo el día contigo? Tengo trabajo, sabias…

—Lo siento…

—Mañana solo saldré contigo y te darás cuenta de que no quiero nada contigo… ¿Entiendes?

—No entiendo porque… Yo soy irresistible…

—Cuando dejes de ser orgulloso y creído, entonces saldré contigo…

—¿Y si cambio?

—No cambiaras, naciste así… ¡Oh ya llegamos!

Sasuke parqueo el vehiculo en el aparcamiento de el complejo de edificios donde vivía la pelirosa. La chica se bajo del auto. Que mujer más molesta, se dijo Sasuke. Bajo también y cuando la chica iba acercándose a la puerta delantera para entrar al apartamento, la detuvo, halándola por el brazo.

—Oye…

—Deseo mi beso de buenas noches…

—¿Qué?

Sasuke sonrió y se fue acercando a ella, hasta quedo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La pelirosa pestañaba confundida, Sasuke era un fresco. Cuando el pelinegro bajo la cabeza, acercando sus labios a los de ella, Sakura le puso un dedo en sus labios, deteniéndolo.

—No… No lo harás…

Sasuke sonrió, le quito la mano y la besó en la boca. El beso fue un tanto rápido porque tan solo posar sus labios en los de ella, Sakura lo empujo y lo abofeteo. El pelinegro se retiro hacia atrás y se llevo la mano hacia la mejilla adolorida, sobándosela para calmar el ardor que sentía en ella.

—Eres un imbécil… Crees que todas las mujeres deben caer obligado a tus pies… no todas las mujeres somos tontas, Sasuke…

—Antes estabas en mis pies…

—Ya no, porque tengo cerebro y se usarlo…

—No importa… Te acosare tanto que caerás de nuevo… y esta vez no podrás salir de esta…

—Revísate, estas demente…

—¿Que quieres que haga? Me gustas…—dijo. Tenia que ganar esa apuesta. Tenia que demostrarle a su hermana que nadie podía jugar con el. Iba a ganarla, y si para eso tenia que rebajarse y ridiculizarse, lo haría.

—Sasuke…—murmuro ella.

El pelinegro volvió a buscar su boca, esta vez de una manera diferente, su lengua rozo sus labios y ella por instinto los abrió. Su lengua jugaba con la de la pelirosa. Sakura le devolvió el beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para mantenerlo un poco más cerca de ella de lo que ya el estaba. No entendía que diablos le pasaba, porque lo estaba besando… ella no quería besarlo, se supone que ella lo odiaba por el sufrimiento y las burlas constantes que él le había provocado en el pasado.

Sasuke empezó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirosa, deteniéndose en sus nalgas, la alzo, para que pudiera sentir lo mucho que la deseaba.

—Sasuke…—empezó ella a protestar dándose cuenta de que no era el sitio ni el momento para hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía una imagen que cuidar y Sasuke no iba a dañarla, además de que se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Sasuke termino el beso separándose solo un poco de ella, aun la tenia prisionera entre sus brazos. La miro con aquellos orbes de carbón llenos de lujuria y Sakura se dijo a si misma que estaba perdida.

—No debiste hacer eso…

Sasuke se quedo calado. A la pelirosa le molestaba que siempre los hombres se quedaran callados, luego de compartir algo como eso. El pelinegro siempre fue así, nunca decía nada, siempre se mantenía al margen de todo, callado, observando desde un rincón.

Sakura bufo, separándose del chico, se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino. Pero la voz de Sasuke la hizo detenerse.

—No soy de los que ruegan, Sakura, recuérdalo…

—Y yo no soy de las que borran, Sasuke…

—Me tienes a tu merced… Aprovéchame…

—Mejor ni lo intento…

—¿Por qué no?

—Se que hay algo entre Saya y tu… tienen algo entre manos… Lo se…

—¿A que te refieres?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero… Sabes que encontré a mi novio con mi hermana, sabes que terminamos… por boca de quien… De Saya… Estoy híper mega segura de que te pidió que me consolaras, pero quiero que le digas que no necesito consuelo alguno, yo supere lo tuyo y superare lo de Sai…

—Yo no soy capaz de hacer algo que no quiera hacer…—mintió. En realidad solo deseaba una sola cosa. La reliquia familiar.

Sakura se rio y se apoyo en la puerta.

—Sasuke… Nos conocemos desde… hace 17 años, se como res en realidad, te gustan las chicas con el pelo largo y todo eso…

—Te dejaste crecer el pelo por mí…

—Solo fue una etapa de enamoramiento, adolescente—replico ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke era tan arrogante. Creía que todo el mundo hacia las cosas por el, porque era Sasuke.

—No quiero tu lastima, Uchiha…

Y con esto, entro al edificio dejando atrás a un Sasuke enfadado y confundido.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Denise**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**3er Día…**

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la arena mirando hacia el mar y hacia la línea que dividía este con el cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo. Había decido que hacer en la tarde, incluso había invitado a su escandaloso rubio amigo a la playa, no quería estar sola.

—¿En que piensas, teme?—pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo la poca tranquilidad que había.

Sasuke miro a Naruto.

—En nada…—contesto mintiendo.

Claro, que estaba pensando. En la pelirosa, en su boca, en lo sabrosa que era, en como su cuerpo se había moldeado al suyo. Suspiro.

—Teme…

—Ya te dije que no es nada…—dijo el Uchiha volviendo la vista hacia el mar.

—¿Sabes algo?—Sasuke volvió a mirar a su amigo—Me gustaría estar como tu…

Sasuke enarco una ceja. ¿Cómo el? Que el supiera no tenia nada raro…

—Si tú sabes… Enamorado…

Un momento.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado, dobe!

—¿Entonces por que suspiras?

—por si no sabias, baka, las personas también suspiramos por cansancio y yo estoy cansado, de trabajar, de que seas tan tonto, de mi estúpida hermana, de Sakura… ¡De todo!

El rubio lo miro como tonto.

—Eres un caso perdido, Naruto…

El rubio sonrió.

Siguieron observando el mar. Ya se estaba anocheciendo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Me gustas cuando estas callado…—dijo Sasuke.

Naruto volvió a sonreír.

—Teme… Quiero estar casado…

—No bromees…

—No lo hago…—dijo seriamente—Odio estas solo…

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido, sabia que cuando Naruto se ponía serio era porque estaba hablando con la verdad, y con el corazón.

—Naruto… ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo se… pero la boda de Itachi me hizo ver que estaba solo… Me hizo ver que no tengo novia, que no hay ninguna chica que le interese por lo que soy y no por el dinero de mi familia… que también yo deseo casarme…

—Por favor, Naruto… sabes que a ninguno de los dos, se nos da bien estar tranquilo con nunca chica de por vida…

—Si pero yo quiero una como ella…

—Tsk… ¿Cómo quien?—pregunto un poco enfadado.

—Pues… No se… como Shizune, supongo…

—Es obvio que estas loco… todas las amigas de Saya es tan frustradas y locas… Shizune no es la excepción…

—Si, pero Itachi se veía tan feliz…

—Ya cambiemos de tema…

Naruto lo miro.

—Es obvio que no te interesa…

—Hmp… No, no me interesa… No quiero hablar de relaciones, ni de mujeres, quiero estar tranquilo…

—Pensé que tenías una cita hoy…

—Eh… si…

Se quedaron callados.

—Oye… Teme…

—¿Qué?

—Escuche que saliste con Sakura-chan—dijo levantando las cejas repetidamente.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. ¿De que rata había escuchado eso? Es obvio que todo estaba conectado… Sakura se lo dijo a Saya, Saya a Kiba, y Kiba al chismoso y molestoso de Naruto… O tal vez la Hyuuga, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ella no hablaba mucho con Naruto… Tal vez fue la chismosa de Ino… Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Kiba… Se lo dijo Saya…

¿Por qué no le hacia gracia?

—Cuéntame, teme…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y Sasuke murmuro una palabrota, el rubio era tan molestoso.

—Todo… no sabia que salías con Sakura, no sabia que si quiera te gustaba… En el instituto la ignorabas incluso la insultabas….—Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo—…También la maltratabas… Oh… y le decías que tenia una frente que podía abarcar todos los aviones del aeropuerto, también le decías a los chicos que no se le acercaran…

—Si, si, ya entendí… Fui un chico malo…

—Creo que aun lo sigues siendo…

Sasuke le propino un golpe en la cabeza y Naruto sonrió ante esto.

—Pero eres mi amigo… Un chico malo que sigue siendo mi amigo… ≡^^ ≡

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si, era extraño… No había recibido ninguna llamada de Sasuke en todo el día y ya eran las 7, tenia que cambiarse para ir a salir "juntos"… Pero entonces si el no la llamaba para avisarla, entonces que pasaría, no sabría que ponerse, porque no sabia a donde iban a ir…

—¿Por qué diablos te preocupas por que te llame?

El timbre de la puerta sonó, asustándola. Sakura suspiro. Ese tendría que ser Sasuke y ella ni siquiera se había cambiado… Aunque que diablos hacia… Sakura murmuro una palabrota, sus pensamientos estaban muy turbios todo por culpa del Uchiha.

Se dirigió a la puerta a abrirla, pero con quien se encontró no fue con el pelinegro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto enfadándose. Es que acaso su hermana no tenia escrúpulos…

—Vengo a pedirte perdón, Sakura…—dijo la chica pelirroja—Me dejas pasar…

—¡No!

—¡Por favor!—suplico la chica—Debemos hablar…

Sakura miro su reloj.

—5minutos y te largas…

Saori hizo acopio de entrar. Sakura levanto una mano deteniéndola.

—No… Te quedas ahí, hablaras breve y rápido… ¿Entendiste?

—Eres cruel…

—Lo soy…

—Pero…

—4 minutos…—dijo volviendo a consultar su reloj.

No sabía porque le estaba dando una oportunidad a su hermana. Lo que había hecho hacia su persona era atroz, ella nunca le haría aquello, erra su hermana, la única familia que tenia ahora… y mira lo que le hacia…

—De acuerdo…

Saori se quedo callada. Sakura la miro con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a interrumpir su "perfecto" día? ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir y pararse enfrente de su puerta… a pedirle perdón? Obvio que ella no se lo daría. No era tan estúpida… No se lo daría ni por mucho que suplicara.

—Siento lo de Sai…—la pelirosa rodo los ojos—Pero yo lo quiero…—dijo su hermana—Intente decírtelo varias veces, créeme… pero tenia miedo de que me odiaras como es obvio que ya esta pasando…

—Saori…—su hermana la miro fijamente, creyendo que se ganaría su perdón—Te acostaste con mi novio y luego me lo robaste… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no te odio? ¿Qué aun te sigo queriendo? ¿Qué no me importa un comino que te hayas acostado con MI novio?

Saori pareció sentirse mal, porque bajo la cabeza. Aunque Sakura sabía que ese era uno de sus tantos encantos ocultos: parecer siempre la victima…

—No te hagas la victima, Saori, puede que a nuestros padres le funcionara, que los hayas manipulados a tu antojo, pero a mi no me cae bien el jueguecito, hermanita…

Sakura volvió a consultar su reloj.

—Oh… Mira ya se acabo tu tiempo…

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse a su cuarto y darse una larga y relajante ducha. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar. La pelirosa pronuncio un improperio y volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Saori… Ya te dije que…—se quedo petrificada—Sasuke…

—Hmp… Veo que estas muy feliz de verme… ¿Y quien es Saori?

—Nadie que te interese… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Que pregunta la tuya…

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, acercándose lo suficiente para luego bajar la cabeza y rozar sus labios con los de ella. La pelirosa se separo rápidamente del chico dando un paso atrás como si le quemara. Se toco los labios con las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Uchiha?

—Porque lo deseo… Y tú también lo deseas tanto como yo…

—Espera…—dijo cuando vio que Sasuke iba a lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella. Le puso las manos en su torso cubierto con una camiseta blanca.

Sakura retiro las manos, un tanto excitada. No sabia porque pero por alguna razón la casi discusión con su hermana, la había emocionado. Aflorando sus sentimientos…

—Admitiré que me encontré extraño que no aparecieras…

Sasuke sonrió de lado triunfante.

—Así que me estabas esperando… ¿Eh?

La pelirosa dio un paso hacia atrás y Sasuke se acerco más, hasta que quedo el dentro del piso. El pelinegro cerró la puerta a su espalda y volvió a acercarse a Sakura.

—¿Por qué lo haces Sasuke?

—¿Qué hago que?

—¿Por que estas detrás de mi, correteándome, fastidiándome…?

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—Hmmm… No lo se… tal vez porque me gusta o no se…

Sakura se dijo a si misma que dejara de aparentar débil, ante el imbécil de Sasuke. El no se merecía que ella volviese a caer entre sus redes.

_«Relájate, Sakura… deja de pensar como seria su cuerpo debajo de esa ropa…. Deja de pensar de cuantos centímetros será su…», _murmuro aquella voz que tanto la molestaba en su conciencia.

_«Oh por dios… Me estoy volviendo una pervertida como Ino…»_, pensó ella.

Sasuke levanto una mano y la apoyo en su sonrosada mejilla, comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, hasta su cuello níveo, que tanto deseo tenia de besar.

—Me pregunto si ese Sai te hizo sentir lo que yo te hago sentir…—empezó a bajar la mano más y más. Hasta pasar por entre medio de sus pechos, bajando a su vientre y volviéndola a subir.

La pelirosa tragaba con dificultad la mano de Sasuke yacía en uno de sus pechos. Sakura ya no sabia que pensar, estaba confundida, le gustaba aquel contacto, pero odiaba a Sasuke, y no debía dejarse ni besar ni tocar por el. Estaba tan nerviosa y sabia que en cualquier momento sus piernas comenzarían a fallarle.

Claro que Sai no la hacia sentirse de esas manera, o mejor dicho, nunca la había hecho de sa manera, tan provocativa, tan sensual, era obvio que el pelinegro tenia un encanto natural único. Sai no tenia nada de aquello… En ese momento se pregunto que era lo que le había visto a Sai… Saya y las otras chicas siempre decían que era por el gran parecido a Sasuke y ahora que lo veía, se parecían… solo un poco, porque Sasuke era diferente en cierto punto al marrano de Sai, demasiado diferente…

—Sasuke…—gimió antes de que la boca del chico reclamara la suya, cerrándose entorno a la de ella.

Prácticamente lo llevo al sofá más cercano y lo sentó, subiéndose encima de el a horcadas. Sin despegar los labios de el. Tenia que estar loca, por dejarse besar de el. Se supone que tenia que resistirse… pero diablos, Sasuke besaba tan rico… y ella tenia tantas ganas…

Al parecer Sasuke no quería seguir con la lentitud que se besaban porque de un momento a otro empezó a devorarle la boca a la pelirosa. La ojiverde respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba sacarle a Sasuke la camiseta.

—Sakura…—escucho decir a Sasuke.

Sakura dejo se tirar de su camiseta, avergonzada, rompiendo el beso después… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Obviamente algo que no le gustaba a su cerebro ero si a su cuerpo. Como un resorte se levanto de Sasuke, alejándose unos metros de el, tapándose la boca con las manos.

—Sakura…—volvió a intentar el pelinegro.

Sakura lo miro, bajando la mirada por el cuerpo de Sasuke, aun sentado en el sofá. Por alguna razón su mirada se dirigió a la entrepierna del chico que por debajo del pantalón se asomaba un gran bulto. Sakura se ruborizo y retiro la mirada.

—Sakura…

—Lo siento, no quise…

—¿Por qué me pides perdón…?

Un momento… no tenía que pedirle perdón a nadie. Ella era la victima de todo. No tenía que disculparse con Sasuke, porque fue el quien insistió en entrar a su piso, cuando sus sentimientos y sus emociones estaban tan descontrolados.

—Vete, Sasuke…

—Eres rara… ¿Sabes?

—Entonces porque sigues fastidiándome si soy tan rara…

Sasuke se levanto.

—Me iré… pero solo si me prometes que vendrás a cenar conmigo…

—No… Vete…

—Al menos lo intente…

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras que Sakura se quedaba en el mismo sitio de hace rato.

—Adiós, Sakura…—dijo sonriendo perversamente.

Sakura se desplomo en el sofá luego de que Sasuke se fuera. ¿Qué había sucedido allí? Casi se le había ofrecido a Sasuke. Aun no había aprendido. Se suponía que no le iba a hacer caso a Sasuke para que el tomara de su propia medicina, para que se sintiera como ella se sintió cuando estaba locamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de el, pero no… lo había arruinado, lanzándose a sus brazos como una mujer con ganas y deseosa.

Era la primera vez que se le lanzaba así a un hombre… no siquiera con Sai. Nunca lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón… aquello se sintió…

—Bien…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4to Día…**

Aquel día había amanecido radiante. Naruto se estiro con fuerza mientras se levantaba de la cama. Comprobó la hora, con el despertador de la mesita de noche. Eran ya pasadas las 10…

Algo estaba sonando…

—El timbre…

Salió de cuarto perezosamente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, ahogando un bostezo. Miro por la mirilla y sonrió. Abrió la puerta.

—Sasuke…—dijo al ver a su amigo allí.

—Hmp…

Sasuke entro al piso y Naruto resoplo cerrando la puerta. Siguió a Sasuke que se dirigía hacia la cocina, se fijo que el chico llevaba una funda del supermercado en una de sus manos. El pelinegro se movió hacia la encimera y comenzó a vaciar la bolsa.

—¿Me raíste el desayuno, teme?—se rio—¡Que bueno eres!

Sasuke enarco una ceja.

—¿Qué? Es raro que me traigas el desayuno…

—Tsk… Saya me estaba buscando, y decidí irme de mi piso, no quiero que me moleste… Hoy no…

—Oh… ¿Trajiste ramen?

El pelinegro asintió.

—Anda… Y… ¿Por qué no quieres ver a Saya? Es tu hermana…

—¿Que no es obvio? Ella me anda buscando para preguntarme sobre Sakura… lleva la noche y parte de la mañana llamándome…

Naruto encendió la estufa con una cacerola con agua, para ponerla calentar y poder preparar su ramen instantáneo que le había traído su amigo. Se volvió hacia el Uchiha.

—¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿Te ha llamado ella?

—Naruto hay algo que tu no entiendes… No estoy saliendo con Sakura de verdad… Solo es por una apuesta con Saya…

El rubio lo miro sorprendido. Al parecer su amigo seguía con los jueguitos y las apuestas con su hermana. Que no se cansaba de aquello. Que no sabía que podía herir a personas con eso…

—No estas saliendo con Sakura…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Aun siguen con ese estúpido juego, verdad…

—Hmp, no te incumbe nada de esto… Cuando la reliquia familiar llegue a mis manos, se acabaran las apuestas…

—Eso esta mal…

—Lo se…

Naruto lo miro con la cara desencajada.

—Que raro es oírte decir eso…—vio como el chico fruncía el ceño. Naruto sonrió—¿Y de que se trata exactamente?

—Conquistar a Sakura… Debo hacer que Sakura caiga a mis pies en solo diez días… y ya llevo 4…

El rubio se quedo callado. Nunca se metía en las apuestas de Saya y su mejor amigo, pero esta definitivamente estaba mal. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sasuke consiga conquistar a Sakura? ¿La dejaría así sin más luego de ganar? No podía permitir aquello, no podía permitir que a Sakura le pasara eso…

Sasuke enarco una ceja al ver la expresión de tristeza que cruzo por el rostro del rubio, luego de haberse quedado en absoluto silencio. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente…

—Emm… Sasuke… No creo que esto sea buena idea…

—Claro que lo es… Todos salimos ganado…

Naruto lo miro furioso.

—No… Tú no piensas en nada, Sakura no va a ganar nada… ¿Qué no piensas ni un poquito en los sentimientos de Sakura? ¿Qué pasara con ella luego de la apuesta?—le pregunto.

—No lose y a decir verdad no me interesa…

—Es obvio que a ti no te interesa, pues porque si te interesara no harías esto…

—Desde cuando eres la voz de la razón… Que yo recuerde eras o eres un irresponsable que no piensa las cosas antes de hacerla…

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo si yo fuera el único…?

—Ya dejemos el tema, que no me harás cambiar de opinión…

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la estufa.

Sasuke no lo había pensado… Y ahora que lo veía… ¿Por qué Saya había apostado el corazón de Sakura tan seguramente? ¿Tan segura estaba de que el no lo consiguiese…? Si era eso, tendría que hablar muy bien con Saya…

—Veo que te has quedado muy callado tú también…

—Yo…

—Se que estabas pensando en lo que te dije… ¿Verdad? Yo se que tu no eres como te describen Sasuke, se que tienes corazón, aunque sea muy pequeño y este muy escondido…

—Ya dejémoslo ya…

—Ok, teme…—Naruto pareció dudar un momento antes de agregar—¿Qué tal si salimos tu con Sakura y yo busco a alguien? ¿Eh?

—¿A alguien?—pregunto el moreno arqueando las cejas.

—Emm… Luego hablaremos de ello…

—Como digas…

Naruto termino de preparar su desayuno y lo puso encima de la encimera. Vio como el pelinegro lo miraba con cara de asco. Naruto se rio.

—¿Qué…? No es veneno…

Sasuke se rio. Tal vez debería intentar hacer lo que Naruto proponía un cita entre cuatros. Pero primero tenia que convencer a la pelirosa que saliera con el…

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**...La Conquista...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pues es de una chica llamada Rafaelina. Yo solo me encargo de copiarla… Hahaha, mentira, es mía… xD

**Resumen: **Conquistar a una chica no era algo tan difícil de hacer, eso pensaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía una hermana gemela llamada Saya, una chica manipuladora y astuta que no perdió la oportunidad de jugar a las apuestas con su hermano cuando vio que su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno estaba libre.

Una Apuesta & Una Chica… Al Final Una Reliquia…

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, Ooc un poco creo…. No se que mas…

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**.**

**.**

—No bromees...—le dijo Sakura a Saya mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.

Saya se encogió de hombros. Habían pasado la tarde entera en el centro comercial, yendo de una tienda a otra, tomando raspados y café. Sakura se había paso su día libre disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Gracias a dios que Sasuke no se le había aparecido todavía.

Pero no duro mucho su tranquilidad porque vio al rato de haberlo pensado. Con Naruto y...

—¿Hinata?—murmuro en voz alta.

Sakura se volvió hacia Saya.

—¿Qué?—dijo esta.

—Mira…—dijo señalándole a los tres chicos que se acercaban a ellas.

—Oh… Pobre de ti, Sakura. Sasuke parece que tiene un dispositivo de rastreo en tu cuerpo. Te sigue a todas partes… ¿La pregunta es que hace Hinata con esos dos?

—Saya tu sabes muy bien que Hinata lleva muchos años enamorada de Naruto y que el baka ese siente lo mismo. No entiendo como es que aun no se dicen nada y actúan como tontos, si tanto se gustan porque no se dejan llevar.

Saya se rio y Sakura se volvió a verla. La chica arqueo las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es gracioso?

—Lo que has dicho, no crees que ese mismo consejo que has dado te pega a ti también. Sasuke y tu se gustan desde hace muchos y…

—Cállate. No nos gustamos, yo lo odio y el solo quiere jugar conmigo, no digas nada más…—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Su amiga resoplo.

—Aquí vienen…—dijo ella después al ver los chicos como se acercaban a ellas.

—¡Saya!—grito el rubio a puro pulmón.

Sakura miro como Sasuke miraba al rubio con furia. Sonrió le gustaba ver al Uchiha enfadado pero lo que más le gustaba era la forma en la que la besaba. Admitía que le gustaba, a quien no. Tenía unos labios que hacían que cualquier mujer se desmayara con tan solo pensar en ellos.

_«Deja de pensar eso, Sakura, basta ya»_, pensó.

—Hola Sakura-san… Saya-san—dijo la Hyuuga sonriendo mientras seguía siendo abrazada por el rubio.

Sakura arqueo las cejas sonriendo.

—Hola, Hinata, veo que andas hoy muy acompañada y acaramelada…

La pelinegra se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza. Naruto solo comenzó a reírse como tonto que era, mientras se alejaba de Hinata. Sakura entorno los ojos. Que le veía a aquel tonto.

_«Lo mismo que tu le ves al Uchiha»,_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estas?—dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica, y abrazándola.

—Pues bien mal…—murmuro Sakura respondiendo al abrazo.

—¿Y eso por que?—pregunto Naruto.

Sakura hizo un además de manos.

—Ya no importa.

—Hmp…—murmuro Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

Saya sonrió y se acerco a su hermano. Se colocó a su lado e inclinándose hacia su oído le dijo:

—¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de que Sakura sea tan buena amiga de Naruto?

Sasuke se rio.

—No…

Saya también lo imito.

—No te creo…

Sasuke soltó una palabrota y aparto a su hermana de el. Saya molestaba demasiado. Se acerco hasta Sakura y separó a Naruto de ella. Le molestaba la mucha confianza que tenia el rubio con «su» chica. Y si, era su chica. Nadie iba a tocar a Sakura mientras el tanteaba aquel terreno, arreándolo para el.

—Teme, no…

—Déjala, Naruto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? ¿Te molesta que Naruto me abrace?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Claro que le molestaba. Acerco sus labios hasta una de sus orejas, sin importarle lo que los chicos dijeran ni lo mucho que ella se resistiera, le tomo el lóbulo entre los dientes y luego lo soltó.

—Si, me molesta y lo sabes…—dijo y luego se separo de ella.

Los chicos se quedaron observándolo con las cejas levantadas. Sasuke los miro con una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Qué?—inquirió.

—Nada…—murmuro su hermana.

El pelinegro la fulmino con la mirada. Metiche.

—Estúpida…

—Tonto.

—Ya no empiecen—dijo la pelirosa. Sasuke y Saya como hermanos que eran, cada oportunidad que tenian se insultaban. Ella había sido así mismo con su hermana mayor.

—¿Y eso Hinata?—pregunto para cambiar de tema la pelirosa.

—¿Qu-que?—pregunto la chica ruborizada.

—¿Estas andando sin tu escolta? ¿Dónde esta Neji?

El rubio se rio.

—Es que yo la saque sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la saque del hotel para llevarla a mi casa…—dijo Naruto.

—Ah…

—No, no es lo que crees—dijo Hinata negando y hablando rápidamente.

—¿Ah, si?

—Ya, Sakura… Déjala, seguramente se divirtió con Naruto anoche…—dijo Saya.

—Si, por favor, van a hacer que se desmaye…—murmuro Naruto acercándose a la chica.

Saya y Sakura se rieron y Sasuke rodo los ojos.

—Que bonito Hinata…—murmuro Saya abrazando a la chica y ante la mirada confusa de la Hyuuga, agrego—Claro, eso que estés en una relación con…

Sasuke bufo molesto.

—Si tanto te aburrimos, porque no te vas, aquí no queremos amargados.

—No lo se, Saya. Me gusta estar aquí.

Sakura se rio y Sasuke la miro. La pelirosa se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Oh, miren la hora—comento Saya mirando su reloj—¿Naruto, me llevas a casa?

El rubio asintió.

—Vamos, Hinata…—dijo la Uchiha antes de volverse para irse.

La ojiperla y el rubio la siguieron. Sakura se quedo observando su marcha. Saya la había dejado sola con el chico. ¿Qué diablos pretendía Saya?

Sasuke sonrió. Sabía lo que tramaba su hermana, pero era muy raro que ella lo ayudase, se supone que es una apuesta. Entonces por que lo ayudaba. Su hermana era muy extraña…

—Vámonos, yo te llevare a tu casa…—dijo volviéndose y caminando hacia la salida. Sakura lo siguió a regañadientes.

Sasuke y ella se despidieron de Naruto y compañía en el estacionamiento. Sasuke le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Sakura lo miro.

—Disfruta mientras puedas, Sasuke—dijo mientras entraba al vehiculo.

—Lo intentare.

Cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto para después abrir la puerta, montarse detrás del volante. Se acerco a ella y lentamente le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Se quedo un rato ahí, mirándola tan cerca. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No te aproveches.

—¿Por qué no sales conmigo, Sakura?—pregunto aun cerca de ella.

—Por que no… Además no soy estúpida, dices que te gusto, pero ahora te gusto después de que haya roto con Sai.

—No creo que lo seas, además, no me iba a meter con una chica que ya tenia novio, por esto estoy aprovechando la oportunidad de que ahora estas soltera, sin compromiso y solicitada…—sonrió.

—Haha, vuelvo a repetir que no soy estúpida. Y para tu información no estoy solicitada, no quiero un imbécil que me este fastidiando la vida a cada minuto que pueda, como tu.

—Pero aun así me gustas, no me importas lo que digas, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Si que eres insistente.

—¿Qué te pasa? Antes lo deseabas, que yo te fastidiara y te persiguiera. Ahora ya no quieres…

Sakura murmuro un juramento. Estaba segura, segurísima de que Saya y Sasuke tenian algo entre manos. Saya seguramente le había pedido a Sasuke que saliera con ella.

Sasuke sonrió y separándose de la pelirosa arranco el auto. Llegaron al complejo de apartamentos rápidamente y Sasuke aparco en el estacionamiento frente al edificio donde la pelirosa vivía. Esta salió del auto al igual que Sasuke, subieron las escaleras hasta el piso de Sakura. Una vez en la puerta, Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—¿Vas a seguir evitando el asunto o me vas a decir?

—No se de que hablas…¬¬

—Si sabes de lo que hablo.

—Sigues con la estúpida idea de que fue Saya quien me pidió que te fastidiara y te motivara a salir conmigo. Se nota que no conoces a tu amiga. Saya nunca me ayudaría y menos me pediría que saliera contigo.

—¿Y eso por que? ¿Tan fea soy?

Sasuke entorno los ojos.

—No es por eso. Me gustas y ella sabe que soy peligroso.

—Se que es verdad que ella te dijo que salieras conmigo, no soy tonta.

—Me gustas, métetelo en la cabeza, Sakura.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y desde cuando te gusto? ¿Desde hace unos días, una semana?

«Piensa rápido Sasuke… Algo ingenioso, tu puedes», pensó.

—El día de la boda de Shizune y mi hermano, te vi y emm… te veías muy hermosa. Diferente a como ras antes.

—Sigo siendo la misma…

Sasuke bufo molesto. Lo que tenía que hacer por ganar la reliquia familia. Puras palabras ridículas y hacer el ridículo en si.

—Sakura…—dijo acercándose a ella.

—No te acerques…

—Hmp… Entremos…

—Yo entrare, tú te quedaras aquí… Tengo que limpiar y ver a algunas cosas para mañana…

Sasuke miro a Sakura. Si la pelirosa creía que era estúpido y que se iba a creer que ella iba a limpiar y hacer algunas cosas, estaba equivocada. No se iba y no iba a dejar de joder a la pelirosa, tenía que ganar como sea la apuesta. Si no ganaba la apuesta tendría que aguantar y soportar las estúpidas burlas de sus hermanos.

—Solo hablemos.

—Ya hemos hablado. Y demasiado.

—Sal conmigo…—dijo Sasuke agarrándole las manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas.

La pelirosa se ruborizo. Sasuke nunca la había tocado de ese modo, o sea, nunca le había agarrado las manos.

—Por favor…—murmuro.

_«Que raro, Sasuke pidiendo algo…»,_ pensó.

Sasuke sonriendo pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo con tan solo aparentar ser dulce y sincero.

—Yo… Emm…—«Piensa, piensa, solo por la apuesta»—Yo nunca había pedido algo diciendo por favor, se sintió bien…

—Deberías pedir más, con regularidad.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y Sakura sonrió complacida.

—No lo se… Yo no tengo ganas de salir con nadie, y menos contigo, y tampoco después de lo que Sai me hizo, créeme que no es fácil encontrar a tu hermana y a tu novio en la misma cama, desnudos…

—Yo no soy Sai… Nunca haría eso…

—¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que… de que…?—Sakura bajo la cabeza, empezando a sollozar—¿…de que me estaba engañando? No lo vi venir… ¿Cómo fui tan ciega? Sai estaba muy raro, ya ni siquiera seguía insistiendo en que nos acostáramos, el siempre me decía que quería mantener relaciones conmigo sin esperar a que estuviésemos casados, pero yo de tonta le dije que quería esperar… Siguió pidiéndomelo, hasta que dejo de pedírmelo, me dije que tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando y que en realidad si quería esperar… Entonces…—aspiro aun llorosa.

—¡Ya!—espeto Sasuke. No le gustaba ver llorar a alguien, bueno a Sakura solamente, no le gustaba y menos que esta llorara por aquel malnacido que la engaño. Ese tal Sai no se merecía sus lágrimas.

—¡No! Ese idiota me engañó con mi hermana, con mi maldita hermana… ¿Es que no podía ser con otra persona? ¿Tenia que ser con mi hermana?

—Olvídalo, estas conmigo…

—No, no se si eres igual o peor que el. Todos los hombres sestan cortados por el mismo patrón, solo sirven para herirnos y usarnos como muñecas de trapos.

—No me compares con el, Sakura, soy mil veces mejor que esa basura mala copia mía.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Sasuke, no quiero que me vuelvan a herir otra vez, no quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar, no…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco antes de casi caer al suelo, desmayada. Sasuke la atrapo en sus brazos evitando que cayese al suelo.

—¿Sakura?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya entro como un huracán arrasando con todo en el apartamento de Sakura, hasta tumbo un florero en el camino hacia el cuarto de la pelirosa. Entro en el cuarto y se acerco hasta la cama, donde estaba su amiga tumbada con la cara totalmente pálida. Se volvió hacia su hermano, que estaba sentado al lado de la cama en una silla.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Sasuke?—le grito furiosa a su hermano.

Naruto que estaba sentado al otro lado, pero sobre la cama, se levanto.

—Saya, cálmate… Sakura solo se desmayo…

—¿Y tu como sabes eso? ¿Estabas aquí? ¡No! ¡No estabas!

Su hermano suspiro.

—Es cierto, estábamos hablando y de pronto comenzó a hablar de su novio, Sai…

—Ex…

—Si, ex novio Sai—Sasuke volvió a suspirar—Se desmayo, no le hice nada, lo juro…

—¿En serio? Mira que no te creo…

—Sasuke me llamo y llame un doctor, nos dijo que Sakura al parecer se estaba descuidando con su comida… esta muy débil… —dijo Naruto.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible…

—Eso dijo…

—¿Cómo es que Sakura no come…?

—¿Cómo crees que voy a saberlo? No vivo con ella…—le espeto Sasuke a su hermana. Estaba bien que estaba detrás de la chica, pero no pasaba el día entero con ella, y menos se fijaba muy bien en lo que hacia esta.

—Estabas con ella, se supone que estas saliendo con ella.

—¡Ya cállense!—le grito el rubio a los dos.

Saya y Sasuke guardaron silencio y se miraron con odio. Naruto resoplo. Sus dos amigos eran unos tarados y tercos. Se peleaban por todo.

—No puede ser… Ese maldito de Sai…—dijo Saya—Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar…

—Si es que yo no lo hago primero…—dijo su hermano.

—En serio, cállense, despertaran a Sakura…—murmuro Naruto.

—Si, por favor…

Los tres se volvieron rápidamente hacia la que había hablado. Sakura se hallaba ya despierta. Saya se acerco a su amiga y le agarro una mano, llevándosela hacia la mejilla.

—¿Sakura, como te sientes?—pregunto Saya mientras comenzaba acariciar la mano con su mejilla.

Sakura se rio un poco.

—Estoy bien…

—No, no lo estas…—dijo Sasuke.

Saya miro a su hermano.

—No te metas, Sasuke…—dijo Sakura.

—Si me meto, estas dejando de comer solo porque el idiota de tu novio te engaño con tu hermana, la vida no se acaba solo porque te hayan engañado… debes seguir adelante olvidando y tal vez perdonando, esto te servirá en un futuro a no dejarte llevar de gente como ese tipo…

Saya miro a su hermano gemelo, perpleja. Su plan estaba funcionando y solo ella veía que el tonto de Sasuke estaba cayendo lentamente en su trampa.

Sakura se rio.

—¿Te estas preocupando por mi, Sasuke?

—Genial, le doy un consejo y mira con que sale…

—Lo estas haciendo, te estas preocupando por mi…—dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Yo no he dicho eso ¬¬

—Si, claro…

—Wow, teme, tienes corazón…—dijo el rubio.

—Hmp…—Sasuke levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta de la recamara. Se volvió—Vámonos, Naruto.

Sasuke salió de la habitación de la pelirosa airada y Naruto se encogió de hombros para luego seguir a su amigo. Al momento de irse los dos chicos, Saya resoplo y se volvió hacia su amiga.

—Sasuke es raro…

—Como si no lo supiera—murmuro la pelirosa rodando los ojos.

—Es tan bipolar…

—No dudo que no lo sea…

—¿Te sigue gustando verdad?

La pelirosa la miro con una cara extraña y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No…

—No te creo, no me mientas…

—No miento.

—Mira…—Saya se sentó en el borde de la cama de la pelirosa—Hablaremos claro…

—No hay nada de que hablar…—dijo la pelirosa negando con la cabeza. Cuando a su amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nada que la sacara de ahí. Era una testadura.

—Si, si lo hay y mucho…

Sakura movió la cabeza. Saya estaba loca, no le gustaba Sasuke. Había veces que se dejaba llevar por los placeres de besarlo, pero era solo eso. Nada de gustarse. Aun seguía enamorada de Sai, como una tonta.

Su amiga se rio.

—¿Por qué diablos no admites que te sigue gustando mi hermano y que te enredaste con Sai, solo por que se parece a Sasuke?

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**...La Conquista...**

* * *

**Resumen: **Conquistar a una chica no era algo tan difícil de hacer, eso pensaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía una hermana gemela llamada Saya, una chica manipuladora y astuta que no perdió la oportunidad de jugar a las apuestas con su hermano cuando vio que su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno estaba libre.

Una Apuesta & Una Chica… Al Final Una Reliquia…

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, Ooc un poco creo…. No se que mas…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pues es de una chica llamada Rafaelina. Yo solo me encargo de copiarla… Hahaha, mentira, es mía… xD

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

**.**

**.**

—¿Por qué diablos no admites que te sigue gustando mi hermano y que te enredaste con Sai, solo por que se parece a Sasuke?—pregunto Saya.

—¿Qué?—dijo Sakura.

Saya estaba loca. ¿Por qué de un pronto le preguntaba aquello?

—No lo niegues —le dijo su amiga retándola con la mirada.

—No fue así… A mi me gusta Sai… Me gusto desde que lo vi…

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y por que?

—Bueno, es bueno en el arte, y tenemos muchas cosas en común…

—¿Cómo que?

—Amigos… Programas, músicas…

Saya soltó una risotada y Sakura la miro con odio.

—¿Amigos? No lo creo, ninguna de las chicas soportamos a tu novio. Y se que te gustan las cosas románticas, Sai es un engendro que no sabe nada acerca de los sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, ¿música? Sai es un fanático de la música clásica. A ti te gusta tanto el Rock, J-Pop, K-Pop, Techno que peleas con cualquiera que discuta sobre esos tipos de música que te encantan. No tienen nada en común.

—Estas siendo cruel, Saya… Y no se a que viene todo esto…

—¿Ese desmayo te comió las neuronas o que? Estamos hablando de que todavía de gusta, Sasuke. No me vengas a negarlo que te conozco demasiado.

—No, no me gusta…

—Genial…

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Saya?

Saya suspiro y se levanto de la cama, empezando a caminar por la habitación.

—Saya

—Es mejor que me vaya

—Estas rara, te estas volviendo como tu psicópata hermano

—Si, me estoy volviendo psicópata como el, no se que diablos he hecho…

—¿De que hablas, Saya?

La chica hizo un ademan de manos, dándole no importancia.

—No se lo que estoy diciendo, no me pongas atención—soltó una risita—Emm, mañana hay fiesta en casa de Kiba, ¿iras?

—Nadie me ha invitado…

—Yo te estoy invitando.

—Apuesto a que Sasuke ira…

Saya se rio.

—Como dijo Sasuke, la vida no se acaba, debes seguir viviéndola.

Sakura sonrió. No entendía a Saya, al principio, cuando le había comunicado sobre que Sasuke le había llamado para salir, esta le había dicho que no saliera con el y ahora la estaba empujando a que lo hiciera. Tal vez no era tan mala idea. Había sido su sueño en la adolescencia. Su más preciado sueño.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Saya…

—Siempre la tengo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5to Día…**

Sakura se puso un bikini de estampados rosa debajo del vestido corto que llevaba, metió su móvil, una crema solar, ropa interior y otras cosas en su bolsa. Salió del piso y bajo las escaleras. Saya la estaba esperando abajo o eso había creído antes de abrir la portezuela del todoterreno y ver a Sasuke.

—¿Y Saya?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Arranco el vehículo en dirección hacia casa de Kiba. Sakura se coloco los audífonos de su iPod para escuchar la última canción de T-ara, que tanto le gustaba, así que no le iba a poner atención al pelinegro.

Llegaron sin ningún inconveniente a la casa del novio de Saya. Sakura bajo del todoterreno y sin esperar al pelinegro entro a la casa. Saya salió a recibirla.

—Sakura viniste…

—Si…

Hinata, la chica pelinegra, apareció con un bikini muy ceñido de color morado. Sakura se pregunto como Hinata una persona tan tímida e introvertida, se ponía algo tan sexy como aquel bikini. Era tan rara…

—Sakura-san—murmuro Hinata acercándose para saludarla.

—Hola Hinata—dijo Sakura felizmente.

—Es-estas m-muy con-contenta…

—Y tu muy hablativa

Saya se rio.

—Es que lleva la mañana entera con Naruto, imagínate.

Hinata se ruborizo. Y el mencionado apareció en la sala.

—Hey Sakura-chan ¿Y el teme?

—Aquí estoy—murmuro Sasuke entrando con fundas de hielo en cada mano.

—Ah…—murmuró el rubio.

Los dos chicos se fueron y Saya volvió a fastidiar a Hinata.

—Se veían tan lindos, estaban en un rincón muy acaramelados…

—¡Saya-chan!—grito Hinata.

—¿Dónde esta Ino?—pregunto Sakura que ya estaba harta de los jueguecitos de Saya con Hinata.

—Ino tendrá después, tiene a Shikamaru muy amarrado. Ya sabes lo que están haciendo—Saya volvió a mirar a la pelinegra que aun seguía muy sonrojada—aun así la pregunta del día es: ¿será virgen nuestra Hinata?

Sakura rodo los ojos.

—¡Saya-chan!—volvió a gritar Hinata muy apenada.

Sakura y Saya se rieron.

—Ay, ya párale Saya, te pareces a Ino…

Saya volvió a reírse.

—Es que pensé que como Ino no estaba aquí, alguien tenía que ser el alma de la fiesta.

—No te pega, déjale ese trabajo aino que es una sinvergüenza—murmuró el novio de Saya que se acercaba hacia ellas.

—Hola Kiba—murmuró Sakura.

—Hola…

—Bueno ya basta de saludos, vamos a la terraza…—dijo la Uchiha.

Sakura junto a Hinata siguieron a Saya por la mansión de Kiba hasta la terraza. La pelirosa se quedo embelesada con la casa, era demasiado grande y lujosa, y eso que era la parte de abajo, ya se estaba imaginando como seria la de arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza, Naruto se acercó a la pelirosa y le susurro al oído:

—Veamos si Sasuke se pone celoso…—dijo el.

—¿Qué?—pregunto la chica al tiempo que era abrazada por el rubio, pegándola a su torso desnudo.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, Sasuke rápidamente viro la cara hacia ellos dos y dejo lo que estaba haciendo, miro ceñudo a los dos chicos fulminándolos con la mirada.

Naruto soltó una risotada.

—Lo acabas de ver, Sasuke se puso celoso…

—Si…—susurro ella—Pero no me importa—dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado, dándole no importancia al ver al chico celoso. No le importaba para nada Sasuke, era un cretino que solo quería molestarla.

—Me gusta fastidiar al teme…—dijo Naruto riéndose.

—Como digas…

Naruto sonrió y se separo de la pelirosa, luego se fue hacia donde estaba Hinata. Sakura se quedo viendo a la pareja, seguramente eran novios porque se veían muy acaramelados y Hinata se veía muy feliz, los dos se veían muy felices. Le gustaría que alguien la mirase así como Naruto, aunque Sasuke la miraba, no era igual, su mirada era falsa, no era verdadera…

—Sakura…

Sakura se fijo en que Sasuke estaba a su lado y se pregunto cuando se había acercado. La agarro de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla, llevándola hacia dentro de la casa sin importarle sus reclamos.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto gritando Sakura mientras ellos subían las escaleras. Intento zafarse de nuevo de el, pero lo único que conseguiría seria lastimarse el brazo, así que desistió—¡Sasuke!—insistió.

—Shh…

—Dime… ¿Tienes permiso para subir?—pregunto ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo luego de subir las escaleras.

—Si, tengo permiso y además de eso, tengo un cuarto en esta casa…

Sasuke se acercó a una puerta y la abrió.

—¡Entra!—le ordeno.

—¡No!

Sasuke la empujo con delicadeza dentro de la habitación y después entro cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se quedo mirando a la pelirosa con una mirada que Sakura no supo descifrar.

—Deja de mirarse así…—le dijo ella.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella, Sakura quiso echarse hacia atrás, pero los brazos del chico la aprisionaron y segundos después los labios de Sasuke se cerraron sobre los suyos, acallando sus protestas. Sakura se dejo besar sin forcejear, de que valía luchar si de todos modos iba a caer rendida al rato. Sasuke comenzó a empujarla hasta en centro de la habitación, luego la empujo soltándola, Sakura cayó en una superficie acolchada y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo, Sasuke?—le pregunto levantándose de la cama—Estoy harta de que me estés besando y tocando cada rato que puedes…

—Ya te lo dije, me gustas…

—No te creo…

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y se acercó a unos milímetros de ella.

—A ti te gusta que te bese—murmuró cerca de su boca como planeando volverla a besar.

Sakura viro la cara hacia otro lado sonrojada.

—Puede…

El pelinegro se rio y Sakura lo miro para tomar la iniciativa de un nuevo beso, le enmarco la cara con las manos, acercándolo a ella, a sus labios. No sabía porque tenía aquellos impulsos, pero deseaba besarlo aunque lo odiara, aunque no soportase estar siendo engañada, porque así era que se sentía.

Se sentó en la cama arrastrando a Sasuke consigo. Se besaron, devorándose las bocas mutuamente, Sakura sintió como Sasuke posaba las manos en sus muslos. Dejo su boca mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—Sasuke…

—Umm…

—Quiero…—comenzó a susurrar ella sobre sus labios, toda ruborizada.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto el con esa voz ronca que Sakura últimamente estaba encontrando sexy.

—No, no lo se..

Sasuke volvió a besarla lentamente, separandose de su boca y volviendo a ella de nuevo, haciendo una breve rutina. Le toco un pecho y Sakura se sobresalto.

—¿No te gusta?—pregunto el mirándola a los ojos.

—Es que… Yo… No estoy muy acostumbrada a esto…

—¿Sai no te tocaba lo suficiente?

Sakura sintió como un bote de agua fría le caía encima. Tal vez aquel era el problema, tal vez por eso Sai decidió recurrir a otros brazos…

—No mucho… Por favor no hablemos de Sai, odio que me lo mencionen…

—Hmp…

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura se acostó en la cama, el pelinegro se subió en ella comenzándole luego a devorarle el cuello. Sakura no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba. ¿Acaso estaba admitiendo que Sasuke le gustaba otra vez? No podía ser cierto…

Sakura gimió al odio de Sasuke cuando este le mordió el hombro. Sasuke volvió a sonreír cuando escucho gemir a Sakura, era una cosa que lo satisfacía y lo ponía de todas formas.

—Sakura…

—Umm…

—No aguanto mas, necesito…

—Ya lo se…

Sakura se separo de Sasuke y se levanto de la cama, dejando al chico sentado de lado, este vio como la pelirosa se llevaba las manos al vestido que llevaba, frente a el se lo quito y se quedo en bañado. La pelirosa observo como Sasuke se mordía los labios.

Sonrió, entonces a Sasuke le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Te gusta?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, la halo de una mano para que cayese encima de el a horcadas.

—Te gusta a ti mas así…

Sakura se ruborizo otra vez, sentía el miembro de Sasuke debajo de ella. Sasuke poso una de sus manos en uno de los pechos de la pelirosa, esta sorprendiendo al chico cogió su mano y la deslizo por debajo de la tela negra del sostén de bañador.

Sasuke retino la tela dejando al descubierto el suave seno de Sakura, se inclino sobre el cogiendo el pezón entre los dientes, tirando suavemente de el.

—Sasuke…—gimió Sakura mientras le agarraba la cabeza.

El pelinegro adentro el pezón en su boca, succionándolo, mientras que agarraba el otro pecho y lo sacaba del bikini también, lo acaricio con la mano y pellizco fuerte. Dejo el seno que estaba chupando para irle a darle el mismo tratamiento al otro.

La puerta se abrió intrépidamente y Sakura sintió como el alama y la cara se le bajaba al suelo de la vergüenza.

—Aquí están…

Sakura miro a Sasuke aun con el seno en su boca, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Emm… Ya me voy—dijo Saya quien había sido la que los había interrumpido.

Sasuke se levantó con Sakura y la dejó a esta en el suelo para luego marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Saya miro la puerta por la que había salido su hermano, estaba abrumada, asombrada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y menos lo que estaba pasando entre Sakura y Sasuke, era tan genial. Su plan estaba saliendo como quería.

—Saya—murmuró Sakura mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

—Esto es…

—No es lo que crees…

—No soy ciega, Sasuke te estaba chupando los…

—¡Cállate!—grito sonrojada.

—Tampoco soy sorda, escuche muy bien tus gemidos… ¡Al fin!

—¿Por qué pareces feliz?—pregunto Sakura a la chica.

Era extraño verla feliz por algo que Sasuke estuviera haciendo… ¿Acaso no se suponía que tenia que alejarse de el? entonces porque Saya estaba irradiando felicidad por todos sus poros. Vio como ella borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

—Emm, no lo se…—susurro mirando hacia otro lado menos a su cara—Tal vez es porque te dejaste tocar por fin, aunque no me gusta que sea con Sasuke…

—No se lo digas a nadie…

—Pues claro que no, aunque de todos menos se van a enterar…

—Pero no por tu boca…

—Mejor bajemos…—dijo ella.

Sakura salió con Saya del cuarto, bajaron hacia el área de la piscina. Sakura se sentó en una tumbona, nerviosa y mojada, al menos tenia que haber ido al baño. La habían encontrado en una situación comprometedora con Sasuke, aunque era la pervertida de Saya, era su amiga y le daba un poco de pena y era vergonzoso.

—¿No te vas a bañar Sakura-chan?—le pregunto Naruto acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado todo mojado.

—A-ahora no, Naruto… Gracias…

—¿Nee?

—Es que, Emm… después, si…—murmuró. No deseaba meterse a la piscina ene se estado, le daría algo raro.

—Bah, de acuerdo…

El rubio no se levantó ni tampoco se fue, solo se enderezo en la tumbona y se quedo mirando hacia el frente. Permaneció callado, cosa que Sakura se encontró rara. Aunque no conocía muy bien a Naruto, había compartido algunos momentos con el junto a sus amigos en comunes y sabía muy bien que este nunca se callaba un momento, era un bocazas.

—¿Naruto te sucede algo?—decidió preguntar ya que la curiosidad se la estaba comiendo.

Naruto que parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos, bajo de la nube y la miro muy serio.

—No, nada…

—Estas muy callado—dijo Sakura—No pareces tu, hace un rato estabas bien, pero ahora estas muy raro… Y eso no es normal en ti… ¿Acaso pasa algo entre Hinata y tu?

Naruto se ruborizo y negó la cabeza mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la chica que estaba jugando con Saya en la piscina.

—No, no es con ella…

—¿Con quien entonces?

—Con nadie…—dijo y la miro con la misma seriedad de antes—Solo estoy preocupado…

—Algo te pasa y no quieres decírmelo…

—Solo son preocupaciones mías, ya se me pasaran…

Sakura se quedo mirándolo. Ella no era quien para exigirle que le dijera, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo.

—De acuerdo, si tu lo dices…

—Lo digo…—le sonrió—¿Vas a bañarte?—pregunto de nuevo.

—No, Naruto…

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se levantó yéndose hacia donde estaban los chicos en la parrillada.

Sakura recogió las rodillas y enterró la cara entre ellas.

Todos ellos eran muy raros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke que desde hace rato lo estaba matando con la mirada y llamándolo por igual. Cuando estuvo a su lado, el pelinegro le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le pregunto mientras se sobaba el área lastimada.

El chico lo miro con odio y lo amenazo con una espátula.

—¿Qué hacías con Sakura? ¡Te prohibí que te acercases a ella!

—Sasuke por dios, no te pongas así, mira que Naruto solo estaba hablando con ella, no pensaba robártela, además tiene a Hinata…—dijo Kiba.

—Es cierto—murmuró Naruto con una mirada de cachorrito.

Sasuke la ignoro y miro a Kiba.

—Hmp, el sabe muy bien de lo que estamos hablando. No te metas Kiba.

—Tu y tus cosas…—dijo Kiba para después soltar un bufido, se volvió a la parrilla.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, me aguante, no le dije nada, pero me preocupa…

—Ya no hables mas, Naruto…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—pregunto Kiba intrigado volviéndose otra vez hacia ellos.

—Nada—le espeto Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No soy tonto, Sasuke…

—Shh… Habla bajito, Kiba—dijo Naruto se acercó al chico—Es que tu novia y Sasuke tienen otra apuesta…

Kiba entrecerró los ojos y miro acusadoramente al Uchiha.

—Aun Saya sigue con eso… ¡Que terca!

—Si, lo dos y esta es peor…—comenzó a hablar Naruto.

Sasuke deseaba meterle la espátula por la boca para que se callara, pero el maldito estaba bien entretenido hablándole a Kiba sobre la apuesta.

—Ya cállense…—murmuró Sasuke al ver como su hermana se dirigía hacia ellos. La chica llego y se lanzo hacia su novio, sin importarle que estuviese cocinando.

—¿Qué hablan tontos?

—¡Reunión!—grito Naruto medio asustado.

Sasuke lo miro con las cejas arqueadas, el rubio estaba nervioso.

—¿Qué?—pregunto la chica.

—Ahh—dijo Saya—Esta hablando de la reunión de nuestra clase, pensé que no la iban a hacer…

—Sera en mi casa, amor—murmuró Kiba.

—Pensé que iba a ser en el piso de Sasuke—murmuró Sakura sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

—Lo cambiamos—dijo Kiba.

—Es mejor, no quiero que nadie y menos Karin sepa donde vivo…—dijo esta vez Sasuke.

—Mejor, así no tengo que ayudar a Zuzu a limpiar…—murmuró Saya sonriendo y abrazando mas a su novio.

Sasuke se volvió airado hacia su hermana.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así—le espeto el chico.

—Muérete…

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente. Sakura no se acercó mas a Sasuke y solo vivía pegada de Hinata, Sasuke estaba enfadado por ello, ya que los días estaban contados y tenia que apurarse a conquistar a Sakura, la reliquia familiar solo tenia que se suya, además se veía mejor en su piso que en el de Saya.

**.**

**.**


End file.
